


The Bachelor Party

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Canon Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:31:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to ACD's canon story <i>The Adventure of the Noble Bachelor</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the LJ [sherlock60](http://sherlock60.livejournal.com/) challenge.

Despite the somewhat inauspicious closing of Lord St. Simon's case, the events of the evening that followed turned out surprisingly well. Holmes was at his most genial, and the Moultons proved to be excellent company. The fine food and engaging conversation made for a very pleasant interlude.

After our guests left, Sherlock took up his violin. He played for hours, much more softly than his usual wont, and the airs selected were chosen to be pleasing to my ears. An intimate concert for a rapt audience of one.

When he finally laid down his bow, the sky was faintly tinged with the light of a new dawn. Although we had stayed up through the night together numerous times in the past, this occasion was different, and we both felt it keenly.

I suspect Holmes meant it to be a bachelor party of sorts—unusual perhaps; still, I could not imagine another that would have suited me more.

As we rose to our feet I tried to thank him, but even as I fumbled for the words, he would not let me say them. He smiled and clasped my hand warmly.

"The pleasure was mine, my dear Watson, all mine."

For all that he eschewed the institution of marriage, Holmes was, in the end, gracious about my own—a truly noble bachelor.


End file.
